


green around the edges

by joycrumble



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Confession, F/F, Fluff, a lot of fluff, ages aren't specified, jealous sooyoung, joyrene, suho too kind of, the other girls have pretty minor roles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:46:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22068739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joycrumble/pseuds/joycrumble
Summary: sooyoung has a thing for her sunbae, joohyun.she also gets jealous too easily.
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Park Sooyoung | Joy
Comments: 4
Kudos: 99





	green around the edges

"unnie."

joohyun hums in reply, just as sooyoung settles into stride beside her. her face is stony and her jaw is clenched, like she's just seen something she doesn't like.

joohyun knows exactly what she saw.

"unnie, you should stop talking to him," sooyoung says, her voice as emotionless as she can get it to be. sooyoung's fists are clenched by her sides, and even as the school hallways bustle with activity before their next class, she can't help but focus all her attention on joohyun.

i mean- that's just how it's always been.

a little teasing smile spreads across joohyun's face and sooyoung knows - she  knows , that the older girl is well aware of the effect she has on her.

"stop talking to who? junmyeon?"

sooyoung doesn't reply, but her face does turn a little pink. she stares at the floor while the two walk towards their next class.

"he's a nice guy. why shouldn't i talk to him?" joohyun's voice has a teasing edge to it, one that drives sooyoung crazy.  _she's playing with me. she knows exactly what she's doing._

"you know why..." sooyoung mutters. the faint dusting of pink on her cheeks turn a deeper red when joohyun's smile grows wider.

joohyun winks, flashes her thieving grin and waves goodbye, before heading off for class. sooyoung's left in the hallway with her heart pounding and only one thought in her mind.

_hell. i'm whipped._

-

sooyoung decides to get joohyun to leave school with her that day. lately they haven't been able to because of sooyoung's practice schedule - volleyball season is coming up, and seulgi's making them train after school almost every day, even when their coach isn't here.

seulgi's sick today, though, and their team unanimously decides to take a break for now. sooyoung feels like a horrible person for internally fist-pumping.

when the last bell rings, she sends a quick text to joohyun, letting her know that she'll be waiting by her classroom. joohyun ends a little later than her today - perfect for sooyoung to compose herself.

you know, the year's almost ending right? and everyone says that you should end the year without any regrets or whatever. carpe diem and all that shit. so sooyoung decides in the instant that she takes her first step out of her classroom that _today's the day_.

walking up to the seniors' classrooms, sooyoung tries to calm her heart. she's park sooyoung. excellent athlete, great body, pretty face, and a personality to die for - she's got this in the bag. right?

but that's bae joohyun. she's a literal goddess amongst mere mortals. perfect in every way. passionate, empathetic, understanding, beautiful... god, does sooyoung even stand a chance?

alright, too late to back down now. if she doesn't do it today, sooyoung knows she'll never work up the courage to do it ever. 

fuck it. she's gonna shoot her shot. now or never.

she gets up to the seniors' floor, walks with her head held high and a confident stride. just when she's seconds away from joohyun's classroom, seungwan comes out, and that means -

there she is. the devil herself.

and junmyeon behind her, fucking hell.

"sooyoung, hey!" seungwan chirps, a sweet smile spreading across her face. 

"hi, seungwan unnie! i'm here to steal joohyun unnie for today."

"ah," she hums, with a little teasing lilt. "she's yours then. c'mon, junmyeon."

seungwan's another one of sooyoung's close seniors; they'd met a while ago through the musical they were both working on. seungwan's bubbly disposition was refreshing, and her voice was so powerful. it shook sooyoung to the core when she first heard it, so she'd asked her for help with her singing. seungwan's been a great friend ever since.

she was also the first one sooyoung told about her little crush on joohyun. something about seungwan drew out all your deepest secrets pretty quickly, though this wasn't exactly a secret anymore.

"oh, um... i was supposed to treat joohyun to ice cream today, though. she won the bet, remember?" junmyeon says with his stupid handsome face and stupid tall build.

ugh. sooyoung's five seconds away from clocking him in the face.

"maybe tomorrow, junmyeon," joohyun finally speaks up, with an apologetic smile.

"but tomorrow i have-"

"then please do it next week, sunbae." sooyoung's voice is sharp, and its edge is weakly covered with a veil of the necessary politeness.

seungwan hides a snigger. "you can buy me ice cream instead. let's go."

the boy looks like a kicked puppy as she drags him away. sooyoung silently thanks seungwan for being the godsend she's always been.

"you little brat, you didn't have to do that," joohyun scolds, playfully jabbing sooyoung in the shoulder. "i would've left with you anyway."

"whatever. let's go."

-

the two girls walk in comfortable silence. outside the school compound, a fresh layer of snow cakes the ground from earlier in the day. they're both bundled up in winter coats, cheeks dusted with red from the cold. (maybe something else, too)

they're a couple of minutes away from the bus stop when sooyoung finally speaks up.

"joohyun unnie."

"yes?"

their height difference is enough that joohyun peers up at sooyoung through her lashes, eyes wide and curious and innocent and deadly.

sooyoung sighs.

"do you... like junmyeon sunbae?"

"mhm."

"wait, seriously?" sooyoung stops in her tracks. joohyun has to be joking, right? she can't possibly -

"he's my friend. of course i like him."

there she goes again.

joohyun's wearing a smirk, her eyes glittering with glee. sooyoung frowns and looks away. "ugh, unnie. you know i don't mean it like that."

silence falls upon them again. the pair stand still on the pavement. sooyoung's heart feels tied up, suspended in the air, held by some invisible force that won't go away. 

"no, i don't like him."

then the force lets go, and sooyoung's heart falls back into place.

she lets out a sigh of relief. okay, step one is down. next.

"okay, great," she mumbles, running a hand through her inky black hair. "so-"

"great? why great?" joohyun questions, raising an eyebrow.

the taller girl chokes on air, then. her confidence melts away like ice cream on a hot summer day. she feels exposed, vulnerable. like this is joohyun's world and she's just living in it.

sooyoung keeps her eyes on joohyun's shoes. she can't look up or she knows she'll probably embarrass herself again.

"sooyoung."

she can't help it, then.

her eyes shift up and meet joohyun's. and then all she can feel is love, love, love.

joohyun's looking at her with so much affection. it's like honey's dripping from her eyes, honey that's sweet but not sickening and that tastes like flowers in the spring.

then it starts fucking snowing, like it's a cheesy romcom or a romance novel.

they do make a picture perfect scene - two schoolgirls standing together with snow falling around them gently, looking at each other with such intensity; almost as if they were lovers.

"what do you want to say, really?"

"i love you."

joohyun only smiles. sooyoung straightens her back and continues.

"and... it's not a joke, unnie. i love you. it's been going on for a while and all i can think about all day is you! what you're doing, how you're feeling, everything. i've known it for so long but i never wanted to tell you because i didn't want to seem like a creep or distract you or... lose you.

and you seemed to actually like junmyeon, like everyone thought you guys would be together because you would look so good together, you know? so i thought i didn't stand a chance."

joohyun's gaze doesn't waver one bit. sooyoung is starting to feel small again, but she continues anyway.

"it's so scary... but i thought i should at least let you know even if i don't get the answer i want, right? because the year is ending and all that crap and you never know until you try."

"so what's the answer that you want to hear?" 

sooyoung is stunned, in that moment. the older girl is still wearing that small smile that drives sooyoung absolutely insane, but the teasing lilt is gone.

what the hell should she say? every answer sounds cringey and horrible but she can't deny that she wants to hear that one thing and that is-

"that..." she starts, looking away.

"that i love you?"

sooyoung can't come up with anything to reply. so she keeps quiet and thinks of how she can die in that second.

joohyun reaches out and takes sooyoung's hand in hers. 

"i love you too, sooyoung.

and i'm not joking, either."

she steps a little closer, brings her face so close to sooyoung's that their noses are almost touching. 

"i'm sorry for making you so jealous. i was waiting for this, actually. took you a while."

sooyoung can feel joohyun's whispers. they dance and twirl around her like wisps of smoke, words warm and playful like the heat from a crackling fireplace.

her eyes are glimmering like stars, her scent swallows sooyoung whole. her senses are overloaded but she still can't believe it's happening, like it's some kind of lucid dream.

and then her lips are on hers. they're soft and sweet and _sinful_ and sooyoung can't help but moan appreciatively. joohyun giggles and lets her go, those very lips stretched out into a huge grin.

"now go get ice cream with me."

**Author's Note:**

> happy new year, thank you for reading!!
> 
> my first fic uploaded, constructive criticism is appreciated :)
> 
> wrote this in a day because i was feeling extra joyrene
> 
> find me at @joycrumble on twt


End file.
